The Larva Form of Love
by Legendary Herro Zae
Summary: Three Days after Cloud defeated Sephiroth, Kadaj is back in action, only this time he's alone. Kadaj gets caught up in a thunderstorm while searching for his brothers. Yufffie finds him and decides to try and nurse the poor remnant back to health. Feelings start to arise between the two, but what will happen when their happiness is torn apart by an old enemy?
1. Chapter 1: Ill and Powerless

_Boom._ The sound of distant thunder was heard as the rain continued to pour down heavily. Kadaj ran faster in attempt to get out of the poring storm, but all his running just got the poor remanent even more soaked. Kadaj just ignored how wet his body was getting and continued running, shouting, "Loz! Yazoo!" in attempt to find his brothers. The silver haired male coughed harshly and continued running. A few minutes passed by before he found an old shack. Kadaj didn't care who or what was residing in the shack at that moment, he took this chance to run inside the old building. Slamming the door shut behind him, Kadaj leaned against the door, panting heavily, in attempt to catch his breath. His leather suit had grown shiny from the rain and his hair was dripping with water. Kadaj coughed once more before standing up straight again, taking a minute to look around the room. There was a fireplace, where the wood still contained dying fumes, and a table in the middle of the room, with a large black case residing on top of it. Kadaj tilted his head in curiousity and made his way over to the table. He ran his wet gloved hand over the top of the case. He then popped the case open and gasped, inside the case was many materia of many different colors.

"Holy shit..." Kadaj whispered to himself before chuckling darkly.

He had found the materia. Kadaj picked up a pink materia. Laughing quietly to himself, he moved to place the materia in his arm, when out of nowhere he was tackled to the ground. He dropped the materia and watched roll across the room before looking up at his assaulter. She had short black hair and she was wearing a blue bandana. She was also wearing some sort of training uniform.

"Hey! That's my materia you're playing with, kid! How dare you mess with the great ninja Yuffie!" She glared down at Kadaj.

After a minute, she leaned her face down close to his to where their noses were almost touching.

"Hey... Wait a minute, I know you! You're that bratty little mama's boy Cloud was fighting with that one day!" Kadaj took offence to that comment and glared up at the ninja.

He scowled and kicked at her, knocking her off of him. He quickly sat up, unsheathing his Souba from its hilt, however, he had no chance to attack her as he was once again, tackled to the ground. Kadaj dropped his sword, coughing harshly. That tackle had knocked all the air out of him. He coughed once again, his vision growing blurry.

"Come on... It's no fun when you don't fight back!" Yuffie whined, crossing her arms over her chest.

Kadaj had no response to this and even if he did, he couldn't respond. His breath grew heavy and he coughed up blood before he passed out, his wet body growing limp.

"Oh, no! I killed him!" Yuffie gasped, staring down at the silver haired male.

Kadaj groaned lightly as Yuffie got off of him, and his body was shaking like a leaf.

"Hm?" Yuffie stared down at Kadaj for a long time before finally deciding what to do with him. She picked him up and threw him over her shoulder, surprised at how light he was.

"Stupid! You're all wet! No wonder you're sick!" Yuffie whined at him, carrying him up the stairs. When she got upstairs, she kicked open a door and laid Kadaj down on the bed. Yuffie sighed, staring down at the male.

"Now, what am I going to do with you?..."


	2. Chapter 2: Where's Their Little Brother?

Two hours ticked on by and Kadaj still had yet to regain consciousness. His leather suit had been removed and replaced by one of Yuffie's nightgowns, and his body was covered in many blankets. Another hour passed by before Kadaj even so much as twitched. He let out a small light groan and slowly opened his eyes, staring up at the cobweb covered ceiling. Kadaj slowly sat up, taking a quick look around the room. His sword was leaning up against the wall by the corner, but other than that, nothing else was in the room.

"Oh, good. You're awake." Kadaj looked over, seeing the girl from earlier come into the room, holding a bowl of warm water. She walked over to Kadaj's bedside, placing the bowl on the night table.

"Stupid!" Yuffie yelled as she hit Kadaj over the head.

"You got yourself sick!"

Kadaj cringed, glaring up at her. "What the hell, brat?!"

He growled, holding the spot where Yuffie had hit him.

"I'm not a brat, mama's boy!" She growled back at him, glaring lightly.

"You should stop moving... You'll worsen your condition." He glared at her and looked away. Yuffie pouted and sat down beside him.

"So, what's your name?~" Yuffie knew what his name was at one point, but she had forgotten it soon after Cloud defeated the remnants.

"...It's Kadaj." Kadaj told her with a scoff.

"Kadaj?" Yuffie chuckled a bit.

"That's a cute name~"

Kadaj blushed lightly, and covered his mouth with his hand to hide the blush.

"Whatever..." He glanced around the room, his gaze resting on his Souba which was sitting up against the wall in the corner.

"Anyways... I'm Yuffie. Nice to meet you, mama's boy!" She giggled, causing Kadaj to glare.

" _Don't_ call me that." Kadaj said with a warning tone in his voice.

Yuffie opened her mouth to complain but was cut off by a loud knocking at the door.

"Who on earth is visiting at this hour?" Kadaj wondered.

He then shook his head. It's not like it mattered. This girl, Yuffie, and whoever was at the door would soon be dead, for Kadaj would take their lives with his sword.

"Yuffie, how's come you didn't answer the door?" A voice ran from the hallway. Soon a male entered the room. Cloud. Kadaj's eyes widened in surprise for a moment before he glared.

""You?!" Both Cloud and Kadaj yelled in unison.

Cloud unsheathed his buster sword and had it aimed at Kadaj's neck before Kadaj could even blink.

"Why are you still alive, answer me?!" Cloud demanded, anger flaring in his blue eyes. Kadaj couldn't even respond, and even if he could, he didn't know how. He wasn't for sure why he was alive in the first place. He should have been infused with the lifestream when Cloud offed him.

"Cloud, no! Bad Cloud!" Yuffie yelled and stood up, shoving Cloud backwards.

"Yuffie?" Cloud looked at her. Why was she defending this villain?

"Stop bullying my patient!" Yuffie crossed her arms over her chest and pouted, glaring at Cloud.

"Yuffie... He tried to kill me!" Cloud protested, throwing his free hand up in the air.

"So?! Can't you learn to forgive and forget?! Besides, he's sick and can hardly stand up right now!"

Kadaj groaned quietly. That was far from the truth, but he wasn't going to say anything against it.

"Is he really ill?" Cloud's voice grew concerned and he looked over at Kadaj who glared at him and looked away.

"No... This psycho kidnapped me, brother, don't believe anything she says."

"How rude!" Yuffie stomped her foot and glared at Kadaj. "You are so sick!"

"Am not."

"Are too!"

"Am not."

"Are too!"

Kadaj was about to argue back, but he was cut off by a loud cough.

"See, I told you!" Yuffie said with a worried tone.

Kadaj rolled his eyes and looked away, glaring at the wall.

"Whatever... I bet he's just faking it so he could take advantage of you... Are you forgetting what this kid did?" Cloud asked Yuffie, a look of worry shining in his eyes.

"I know... He tried to kill you, so what? Get over it! That was a long time ago!" Yuffie glared at Cloud and turned her attention back to Kadaj, causing Cloud to sigh.

"If you're going to let him stay, then I'm staying as well. I don't trust him, I know for a fact that Kadaj is up to something."

Kadaj gave Cloud a fake hurt look.

"That's not nice, brother. Now...Where's mo-" Kadaj was thrown off by yet another fit of coughing.

Cloud glared at him as Yuffie ran over to tend to him. "Stop talking and rest, otherwise your fever will only worsen."

Kadaj was a bit surprised on why this girl was helping him instead of torturing him since he had been kidnapped by her, but he wasn't going to complain, besides, Kadaj thought this girl was kind of cute... Kadaj blushed as Yuffie sat on his lap and put a hand to his forehead.

"Your warm." Yuffie stood up. "I'll be back!~" Yuffie left the room and Cloud glared at Kadaj.

"I swear if you so much as touch her, I'll make you pay."

Tifa grabbed Cloud's arm and shook her head. "He may be your enemy, and I understand that you don't trust him, but even _if_ Kadaj wanted to hurt her, I don't think he could in the state he's in right now."

Kadaj looked at Tifa, with an annoyed look on his face. Cloud approached him and reached out his hand to Kadaj. Kadaj was a bit confused as to why Cloud wasn't hurting him.

"Fine. We have a truce for now, but remember what I said, if you hurt Yuffie, I'll make you pay with your life."

Kadaj exchanged glares with Cloud before shaking Cloud's hand.

"Good, now no more fighting you two." Tifa said, manly looking at Cloud. Yuffie came back in the room, looking annoyed.

"I'm all out of cough syrup... Cloud!~" Yuffie's eyes glimmered innocently. "Can you go buy some more? Pretty please?~" Even with Tifa in the room, Cloud was no match against the young ninja's charms.

"Oh, alright." Cloud turned to leave. "...Just call me if Kadaj starts stirring up trouble." "Will do." Tifa told him with a smile. Kadaj rolled his eyes as Cloud left.

"Alright, get out of here Tifa! My patient needs to rest!"

Kadaj smirked as Tifa left the room.

"Good." He reached over to grab his sword, only to find have Yuffie sit on him and pin him down to the bed.

"What?!" Kadaj yelled, surprised.

"I know you're too stubborn to know you need to rest, so I'll just have to make you." Yuffie popped a pill in her mouth before leaning down and kissing Kadaj on the mouth, using her tongue to slide the pill in his mouth. Kadaj's eyes widened as he was forced to swallow the pill. He shoved Yuffie off of him and sat up, holding his neck.

"W-What did you do to me?!" Kadaj demanded.

Yuffie only giggled. "Don't worry-.. I only gave you a sleeping pill! I wouldn't ever poison you! Now, get some rest. Cloud should be returning soon!"

They awoke to light rain and snowdrops falling from the sky and onto their leather suits and faces. Where they were, the brothers had no clue, but one of them was missing. Where could Kadaj be? Their weapons were gone as well as their bikes, however the littlest brother was of their most concern. Not once did the terms, "How did we survive?" come into their minds. All they wanted to know was, where was their little brother?

"Kadaj?" Loz called out with fear, yet no reply was to be heard.

"Perhaps he didn't make it..?" Yazoo suggested, which only brought tears to the elder's eyes. Then the sound of a roaring bike was brought to life as smoke came closer and a figure appeared. This lone figure on a bike, with yellow spiked hair and a long forged sword. Perhaps this rebel had seen their brother? The bike came to a sudden stop and without another word a, "Get on" was assured.

"Your brother's fallen ill- I'm only being generous and letting you see him before you three go straight to the Turks." Sure, it was strange that the three were well and alive, but without further ado, they climbed aboard and off the three went to what would be their doom.


	3. Chapter 3: Getting a Second Chance

Yuffie sighed as she gently wiped Kadaj's forehead with a wet hand towel.

"Cloud, please hurry..." Just then she heard the front door open and stood up. "Cloud!" Not a moment later, Cloud came upstairs, Loz and Yazoo following behind him.

"Who are these guys?" Yuffie asked as she gave the two men a once-over.

"Their Kadaj's...'brothers'."

Loz shoved Yuffie out of the way before going over to Kadaj.

"You hurt my brother, you meanies!" Cloud rolled his eyes as Yazoo walked over to his brothers.

"He's been drugged with something." He turned and glared at Cloud.

"For the last time, your brother hasn't been hurt, nor did we kidnap him."

"You're lying!" Loz shouted at Cloud. Cloud shook his head and unsheathed his sword, ready to kill.

"Hey, no! Don't fight in here! My patient is trying to rest!" Yuffie huffed and grabbed both males by their ears and pulled them out of the room "Go fight outside!" She yelled before slamming the door in their face. Cloud and Loz stared at each other in silence for a long minute before sighing.

"Let's not fight.. I don't want my baby brother to worry about me.." Loz looked about ready to burst into tears so Cloud had no choice but to agree with the elder male.

"Fine. We have a truce for now, just as long as you keep the peace." He gave him a cold stare before walking downstairs. Yeah, right.. As soon as Kadaj was recovered enough all three of the remnants were going to be turned into the turks. He wasn't cold enough to turn Kadaj in while he was sick.. He let out another sigh before looking up at the ceiling. Coincidence or not, Kadaj had came to them for help, so he was going to help him until he recovered.

".. Don't make me regret this, Kadaj." He said to himself as he walked outside.

Kadaj tossed and turned in his sleep. His face held worry, as if he was having a terrible nightmare…

 _"Foolish boy." Sephiroth_ _growled as he shoved Kadaj face first into the dirt. The young male let out a cry of pain as Sephiroth stepped on his back and unsheathed his masamune, stabbing Kadaj right between the shoulder blades._

 _"You thought mother actually loved you? You're pathetic. How could mother love a weakling such as yourself?" He smirked, digging the long blade deeper into the boy's shoulder making Kadaj cry out._

 _"Y-You bastard.. Mother does love me!" He glared up at the taller male, tears threatening to escape his eyes. He knew it wasn't true, but he wasn't going to give Sephiroth the satisfaction of breaking him because of it._

 _"Oh?" Sephiroth tilted his head, a curious smirk forming. He withdrew his blade and swung it outward, throwing the blood off of it before sheathing it once more. He grabbed a tuff of Kadaj's hair, lifting him up and whispered in his ear._

 _"You better prepare yourself puppet, because I'm coming back, and the next time we meet, I'll kill you." He then let go of him. Kadaj backed up a bit, catching a glimpse of that evil smirk before everything went black._

Kadaj sat up in a panic. His breath was heavy and rigged, and his face was pale as if he had seen a ghost. A minute later, Cloud ran in the room, Loz and Yazoo following behind him.

"Kadaj, what's wrong? I heard screaming, is everything alright?" Cloud asked with little emotion in his voice. Kadaj looked up at the blond and shook his head. He wasn't going to tell him about Sephiroth, not while his brothers were in the room anyway. He didn't want to worry them.

"I-It's nothing... Don't worry about it." Kadaj whispered faintly before letting out a gasp of pain. He hunched over, coughing harshly.

"Kadaj?" Yazoo ran over to his little brother, his eyes widening slightly. Right between the shoulder blades was a jagged bloodied scar. "Kadaj, where did you get that?" Yazoo whispered, pointing at his shoulder.

"Y-..You're alive-.." Kadaj started to beam before he was cut off. "What do you mean?" Kadaj asked as he removed his shirt. He stood up and looked over his shoulder, seeing the jagged scar running down his shoulder. His face grew pale and he ran into the bathroom, losing his lunch from earlier. "Oh, no.. He wasn't kidding..."

"Kadaj? What are you talking about?" Yazoo asked, staring down at his brother who looked at him in despair.

"N-Nothing.. It's nothing.." Kadaj said, wiping his mouth before standing up. He shrugged the shirt on and sat back down on the bed, hiding his face in his hands.

"Hey, you two.. Can you leave the room for a while? I need to talk to Kadaj alone." Cloud said. His eyes never left Kadaj for a second. Loz and Yazoo stared at eachother for a long moment before slowly leaving the room.

"Now.. You want to tell me what the hell is wrong with you, and where you got that scar? I'm not stupid Kadaj.. That wasn't there before. Now, tell me, otherwise I won't be able to help you. Kadaj slowly raised his head to look at him. His eyes held so much sorrow but he wouldn't cry. Not in front of anyone at least. He refused to display weakness.

"..It's Sephiroth.. He says he's coming back and when he does, he'll kill me.. but that's not what I'm worried about. I'm worried about my brothers.. He'll try and kill them as well.. Cloud.. They never did anything wrong.. They were just following orders.. Now they'll have to pay because of me.. I don't want that to happen.. We.. no.. they never did anything wrong.. They're just lost and confused.. I know, we're just clones of Sephiroth.. We have no family and we're not wanted anywhere, but I thought it'd be nice for us to live a normal life.. All we want is a second chance, but I know what you're thinking. The second I recover you'll turn us in, am I right?" He didn't give Cloud a chance to reply. "We're nothing but scum to all of you.. Don't lie to me, I know you hate us.. You should have just left me for de-" Cloud glared at Kadaj, slapping him before he could even finish his sentence.

"I bet your brothers wouldn't want to hear you talk like that.." He sat down on the bed, and before he knew what he was doing, he wrapped his arms around Kadaj, pulling the young male into a hug.

"I know how you feel, because that's exactly how I felt after Sephiroth took Aries away from me.. I know, I'm no clone, so I feel like you don't care about my opinion, but know that this is true. You _are_ wanted Kadaj. No one here wants you dead, at least not anymore. The past is in the past, and I believe everyone deserves a second chance, even you, Kadaj." He pulled away, looking him in the eyes and frowned at seeing the tears streaming down the younger ones face. "I thought you didn't want to display weakness in front of anyone." Cloud said with a teasing smirk, causing Kadaj to shake his head.

"I'm _not_ crying!" He shouted with anger, wiping the tears away. "You're lying.. You hate me.. You want to kill me.."

"No, Kadaj I'm not lying to you." The male let out a sigh. "Let's make a deal-... You and your brothers can stay, live under my roof so long as you behave and help us with the work around the house. ...You deserve a second chance. Nobody's ever really given you the chance to be good, haven't they?"

Kadaj thought about this for a moment.

"If you'd like, you can try being apart of the family-.. You won't have to worry about Sephiroth any longer. All I ask, is that you don't make me regret not turning you over." and with that, Cloud left the room, leaving Kadaj to process what had just happened


End file.
